This is a study of maternal and infant mortality in selected sites in Pakistan. The objectives are to develop population based data of the prevalence of maternal and infant mortality in cluster samples of different sites in Pakistan, which include at least one site each in the four provinces of Pakistan and to develop interventions based upon these surveys and evaluate their impact. The study instrument for the assessment of maternal-infant mortality was developed and pretested in Karachi in several Katachi Abadies and covered a total of 10,400 households. Some revisions in the instrument have been made based upon the experience of the pilot study. The next phase is the survey in Baluchistan which will be done in August-September of this year in two sites, including approximately 20,000 households to be followed by Sukkar, Province of Sind in December of this year. Two other sites for this survey in 1991 will be located in the Northwest Territory and in the Punjab. Another project deals with a cross-sectional longitudinal survey of about 1000-1200 pregnant women in selected Katchi Abadies in Karachi with follow up to delivery and follow up of children to two years of age. The purpose of this project is the identification of major risk factors including maternal nutrition associated with poor birth outcome and infection. Another objective is to differentiate among the low birth weight live birth children from this project preterm birth from intrauterine growth retardation. The follow up of the children is aimed at identifying the role of preterm delivery versus intrauterine growth retardation on morbidity and mortality during the first years of life.